


Take My Breath Away

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, James Is Pretty As Shit OKAY??, James Is Pretty Subby, Lingerie, M/M, Reader has a dick, Rimming, Stockings, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Youneedto fuck him. That’s the only thought that remains in your mind, the only thing youcanthink about when James walks into the room in a fucking virgin killer sweater, of all things.You freeze up, and you can feel as your heart tries to decide between beating out of your ribcage, or just giving out completely.He pads over to the kitchen, leans down into the fridge to search the back shelves, and his sweater rucks up the tiniest bit.You seeeverything.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a request from my [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com)
> 
> They asked for a reader fucking anyone from cow chop Raw, including some rimming, and I decided that my sweet boy Sub James doesn't receive enough love and that I wanted to have him looking all pretty in a virgin killer and stockings.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

You _need_ to fuck him. That’s the only thought that remains in your mind, the only thing you _can_ think about when James walks into the room in a fucking virgin killer sweater, of all things. 

You freeze up, and you can feel as your heart tries to decide between beating out of your ribcage, or just giving out completely.

He pads over to the kitchen, leans down into the fridge to search the back shelves, and his sweater rucks up the tiniest bit.

You see _everything_.

Black stockings – alarming in their perfection – that extend from James’ toes all the way up to his thighs. There’s a band of delicate lace that surrounds the top of each stocking, and you can’t even begin to wonder at all of the intricate floral patterns because the stockings are just a _little_ tight on James’ legs, and the soft skin of his inner thighs spills over the edge.

You feel like your throat has sucked closed.

Your eyes wander further upwards, and you’re greeted by a matching pair of black lace panties. They’re almost hidden from this angle, but you can _just_ see the little bow at the front, and the ornate floral patterns around the waistband.

It’s surreal, how beautiful the image is, and how completely and utterly unprepared you are for it.

He finally stands up again; thick, dark curls bouncing slightly with the movement, and his chocolate brown eyes meet yours.

 _He knows_ , you think to yourself, and it lights a fire in your belly just to think about bending him over and taking him right here. _He fucking knows what he’s doing and I’m gonna give him exactly what he wants._

It’s like he can see the cogs turning in your brain, and he smirks; only a very tiny one, a slight quirking of his lips up, but somehow just as triumphant as that shit-eating grin he does that you can’t help but melt at. 

You put down your book and the half-finished cup of coffee you had in your hand, every move slow and calculated, and when you turn back to him, your words come out quiet, yet no less intense.

“Come here please, James.”

He flushes a little, but his wide eyes only seem to grow darker as he pads over to you, obediently halting behind the couch as you look up at him.

You try your best to keep control of yourself, but you can’t resist the urge to reach your arm over the back of the couch and lay your palm flat on his belly, gently massaging the soft layer of chub there through the plush material of the sweater, and you look up just in time to see James’ eyelashes flutter closed with a quiet sigh. 

Your hand travels lower, rucking up the sweater a little so you can finally get a good look at those panties and thigh-highs. They’re even more beautiful close-up, and you let your fingers trail across the delicate material, brushing along the top of the stockings and down James’ inner thigh before you come back up again.

James shivers a little, spreads his legs a little so you have better access, and you smirk up at him as the tips of your fingers trace the inner seam of his panties. When you brush along his already hardening length, he lets out a soft, barely-there whine, and you can see his legs shaking a little.

“You look so beautiful, baby,” You murmur, fingers making one last loop over his panties, and when your hand leaves his body, so you can stand up, he groans in quiet need.

As soon as you’re around the couch, you’re able to bracket him against the back as you slowly lean in to kiss him. The brush of your lips against his is gentle, but he seems determined to have you, now that you’re giving him some attention, and he presses himself against your body with a renewed vigour. 

You pull back with a chuckle, holding him in place by his upper arms, and he scowls at you for being a tease. Before he has a chance to get really grumpy, though, you’re turning him around and carefully bending him over the back of the couch with a smug grin, “Greedy boys don’t get what they want, James.”

You go slow, savouring that little tremor in his legs as you drop down onto your knees and your hands run up and down his legs. It’s all so _soft_ ; the lace of the panties, the sheer material of his stockings, the little bits of chub that cling to his belly and thighs, the way his warm skin yields to your touches, and you can’t help but tease him a little until he tries to twist around with a petulant whine.

If it were any other day, you might have enough control to tease him for hours, string him out until he’s so desperate that can’t even think straight anymore, but the _sweater_ and the _panties_ , they’ve got you going mad with lust yourself, and nothing in this world is going to keep you from him right now.

So, you lean forward, trail kisses over the delicate panties as you slowly shimmy them down his legs until they pool on the floor. You tap his heel to motion him to step out of them, and when he does, you pick them up and just spend a second to feel the silky lace, committing the texture to memory, before you tuck them into your back pocket for later.

And finally, there he is, in all his glory. Every beautiful inch of him is at your mercy, and that realization is just as thrilling now as it was the first time you experienced it.

You waste no time, hands spreading his cheeks apart, and when you dive in to lick along his perineum and over his hole, he whimpers, and you can feel all the muscles in his legs tense up.

You don’t have any lube on you, and you really can’t be fucked to go all the way to the bedroom to get some, so you decide here and now that you’re gonna eat him out until he’s begging for your cock.

He’s already breathless, you can tell that even from where you’re kneeling behind him, and you can’t help but smirk as you gently knead the soft flesh of his ass, lean forward to nip at the tanned skin so he’s got some marks to remember this by, and he makes another small, overwhelmed noise from over the couch.

You lean in again, tongue tracing the edge of his hole, and you blow cool air over the wet skin until he’s shivering and arching his back like he’s not sure whether he wants to get closer to you or further away. 

James isn’t the easiest person in the world to open up, but when he’s in a mood like this, you know it won’t take a massive amount of effort to get him ready, so your thumb seeks out his hole as your tongue continues its leisurely work, gently massaging the tense muscles until they yield and you’re able to press the tip just inside of him. 

The breaching is aided by your saliva, but you still hear him make a choked noise as he slowly gets used to the stretch, and you use the opportunity to press in a little deeper, stroke along his inner walls until he relaxes a little more, before you spear your tongue and lick into him, rip an overwhelmed cry from his lips.

One of your arms gets under him, lifting him until he’s balancing on the tips of his toes, and you can hear his startled gasp and the scrabble of his nails against the couch as he searches for some purchase, but you haven’t left him any, and it brings another smile to your face as you bury your tongue back in him, not holding back this time.

The new angle gives you less leverage to use your thumb, so you unhook it from inside him and immediately replace it with two fingers, pressing in deep with them and your tongue until you find his prostate. He moans. _God_ , he moans as you stroke that little bundle of nerves until he’s arching off the couch.

He’s already rock hard, and as you put a little more pressure on his prostate, you can actually _hear_ the sound of his pre dripping to the floor. He moans again, but this time it’s muffled and hoarse, and the mental image of James biting his arm in an attempt to stifle his noises, evaporates every shred of self-control you have left.

You pull your fingers out of him and swipe your tongue once more, all the way from his sac up to his hole, where he’s dripping wet and begging to be fucked hard, and then you’re lurching to your feet and doing your best to undo your jeans. You would think it would be an easier task, but when you’re standing over a breathless James who is bent over the back of a couch, and you’ve never been this fucking hard in your entire goddamn life, it doesn’t leave much room to focus on small details like buttons and zips.

James looks over his shoulder just as you finally manage to shove your jeans down, and his eyes are wet and a little hazy as he looks at you with so much need that it almost takes your breath away.

“ _Please…_ ” he gasps, fluttering those eyelashes of his that never fail to make your knees go weak, and your hand finds its way into his hair without you really thinking about it, gently carding through the thick locks before your fingers ghost down the length of his spine.

“I’ve got you, baby,” You murmur, lifting your free hand to your mouth and spitting directly into your palm. Any other time, James would probably skin you alive for even daring to use saliva as lube, but you can tell that he wants you in him _right fucking now_ , and all things considered, it’s your best option.

You stroke yourself slowly, collect your own precome and spread it over your cock until you’re as wet as you’re going to get, and then you nudge forward. The couch is the perfect height that you can slot right in behind James, which is good because your knees are feeling weak, and you don’t do well with keeping them bent for a long period of time.

Spreading his cheeks with one hand, you just take a second to admire how gorgeous he looks like this, with the exposed back of the sweater showing off every inch of James’ skin, as you run the head of your cock along his perineum and support yourself at the base while you lightly tease at his entrance.

James makes another soft, wanting noise, and you finally give in as you press forward, pushing through your fingers and into the tight heat of James’ body. It’s- it’s a _lot_ , if you’re being honest with yourself, and the feeling almost takes your breath away. Surprisingly, the saliva works better than you were expecting, and you keep slowly pressing in until you’re buried to the hilt in throbbing, wet heat and James is making these soft little mewling whimpers that threaten to push you right over the edge. 

You just need to sit there for a moment and breathe through it, fingers idly brushing along James’ bare skin, but you suddenly hear James catch on a sob, a “ _fuck_ ” so quiet that it’s almost silent, and it pulls you from your reverie immediately.

“James, are you ok?” You ask urgently, trying your best to keep the panic out of your voice, and your hands hover over him anxiously, afraid to move or touch him until you know he’s fine, “Colour, baby.”

“Green.” He manages to choke out, and though your heart unclenches a bit, you don’t fully relax until he continues, “Please, _fuck_. I need you…”

“Ok,” You breathe a sigh of relief, playing with an unruly strand of his hair, “Tell me to stop if it’s too much, yeah?”

James nods weakly, and you take that as your cue to continue. You slowly start rocking into his body, pulling out barely an inch before you’re working yourself inside again, and James gasps and whines as your hands find their way back to his ass, gently massaging the soft flesh as you use it as leverage to keep up your careful rhythm.

James is completely boneless where he’s curved over the back of the couch, and you use the opportunity to find his prostate, because when he looks as good as _this_ , he deserves to have the best orgasm of his entire goddamn life.

You spread your feet apart a little, splay one hand on his lower back to keep him in place as you shift just a fraction higher, and the change is instantaneous.

James jerks _hard_ , shudders around a moan as you keep thrusting in at that angle until he’s practically clawing at the couch because he has no idea what else to do with his hands. He just keeps crying out your name, over and over, desperate in a way that you haven’t heard him in a very long time. He recites it like a mantra, like he’s being fucked so well that he can’t even manage coherent speech anymore. And it _shouldn’t_ be this hot to have him writhing underneath you with only your name on his lips, but it _is_ , and you’re having trouble keeping your own head as you ramp up your pace.

It can’t be more than thirty seconds later when James keens, and you feel his body clamp down around you as he comes. He shoots across the back of the couch and on the floor, jerks and whines as you continue to rut into him.

You shove forward one last time as you go over the edge, groan as you feel yourself come inside him, and the gentle pulses of James’ ass around your cock are almost indescribable. It’s like you’re being squeezed by velvet, soft and wet and burning hot, all at once, as if he’s milking you for every last drop of come you’ve got. 

James finally goes completely still under you, and if he weren’t resting on the couch, you don’t doubt that he’d have already collapsed to the floor. You’re both breathless and flushed, just allowing that afterglow to roll over you, and you can’t help but card your fingers through his sweaty hair, trail your hands over his feverish skin.

You know how sensitive he is, so you pull out slowly, and he huffs when he feels your come leaking down the back of his thighs. It’s a sight that almost tempts you to take a picture, but you decide that the memory is too good to be stored anywhere apart from your own brain.

James is dead, to be completely honest, and you actually need to help him straighten up until his back is pressed against your chest and you can hold him close to you. He sighs happily, turning his head a little until he can nose at your cheek, drop a kiss onto the corner of your lips, and you can’t help but smile at him when he’s like this. This brief period post-orgasm is the only time when James really lets down all those walls he’s built for himself, the only time that he lets himself go, and you relish every second of it.

You suddenly get an arm under him and lift him up to cradle him against your chest, and he yelps a bit at the sudden movement, but ends up laughing quietly under his breath as he lays his head on your shoulder, finally letting his eyes fall closed.

“How about we get you cleaned up, hm?” You muse as you carry him through the house, and all he does is hum quietly in agreement and nestle further into the curve of your neck.

Knowing James, he’ll be asleep by the time you get to the bathroom. But if you’re being honest with yourself, you couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
